


Yours

by Corypuffs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corypuffs/pseuds/Corypuffs
Summary: The engraving on the back of the compass taunted Tubbo mercilessly.“Your Tommy”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The exile arc is hurting me so much but I can’t stop thinking about it so here’s this. Sorry it’s pretty short I just really wanted to write about Tubbo’s matching compass.

Far across the sea hundreds of miles away from the small country of L’Manberg a small vibrant island rested upon the ocean. Dolphins swam around curiously and tried to catch glimpses of the boy who wandered aimlessly around the beach every night. Tubbo knew that on that island there was a small makeshift tent, a hut made of roughly cut logs, and most importantly the other half of himself.

Tubbo sat in his bed and traced his fingers around the metallic edge of the compass Ghostbur had given him in the sewers.

His fingers instinctively went to feel around the back where two words laid dangerously still.

“Your Tommy,” he whispered to himself. 

His eyes wandered past the needle out his window; from his house it was a straight line to his friend. He could leave in the middle of the night and no one would stop him. He could get a boat and be there in a few days, or he could even ask Wilbur to help him on the journey through the Nether once more so he could wrap up his best friend in his arms and feel the comforting presence of the other boy again.

But he couldn’t.

The thin red arrow wavered listlessly in his grip, almost as if it was taunting him showing him where his friend was. His Tommy.

_ He’s so close,  _ it hissed,  _ Just follow me. _

Tubbo let out a deep breath and tuned out the harsh words of the instrument; maybe one day he insisted. But he wasn’t sure if it would even be good to see Tommy again.

He wanted nothing more than to see him and hold him and hear his loud boisterous laughter again, but he was the reason he was gone. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle seeing the fierce hatred in Tommy’s eyes be focused on himself.

He shook his head at the thought; he couldn’t blame himself for Tommy’s choices, but he so desperately wished he had tried just a little harder to keep Tommy with him.

“I hope you’re okay…” Tommy whispered to the compass,”I really really miss you.”

He paused as if waiting for a response but of course there was just silence and the gentle chirping of crickets and birds. In his hand the purple shimmering glass reflected the moonlight back into his eyes.

“I...I should’ve tried harder Tommy...to let you stay,” he muttered to the piece of metal, “I really love you. You’re my best friend...you always will be.”

“I hope you know that,” he whimpered as tears started to build in his eyes, “I miss you everyday…”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the moonlight catch on the black and purple ridges of the circular disk hung ceremoniously on his wall.

Tommy’s disk.

His sadness morphed into anger as his mind flooded with horrible thoughts. 

_ He cared more about the disks than you. _

_ You never really mattered. _

_ He never listened to you anyway. _

His hands migrated to his head and pulled at his scalp; he cried in both anguish and contempt loud enough he was sure anyone nearby could hear. 

“Fuck you Tommy,” he sobbed bitterly, “I-I miss you so much, I love you, I love you so fucking much...I want you back please.”

“P-please come back,” his crying turned into broken sobs and pained whimpers as the small boy curled in on himself. The cold metal of the compass pressed tightly against his heaving chest; the engraving mocked his burning tears.

_ Your Tommy,  _ it taunted

_ Yours. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
